


a night like noir

by kyrilu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: gothamkink, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time that Jim’s trying to rush blindly into a scene, Harvey decides to finally do the logical thing and stop the stupid kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night like noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knucklewhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knucklewhite/gifts).



> For [this prompt.](http://gothamkink.dreamwidth.org/551.html?thread=2343#cmt2343)
> 
> (Yeah, idk about the fic title, either.)

The next time that Jim’s trying to rush blindly into a scene, Harvey decides to finally do the logical thing and stop the stupid kid.  
  
He cuffs one of Jim’s wrists onto a nearby pole.  
  
“What the hell?” Jim says. He jerks his wrist in a sudden movement, his mouth curved down into a frown. The handcuff just rattles.  
  
“Just wait your ass here, cowboy,” Harvey says, with a scowl. “The captain’s been getting on my case because we’ve been shooting suspects down every single damned time. Now, I don’t personally care about those scumbags’ death count, but she’s got a point about you wanting to play hero.”  
  
“Harvey,” Jim says, with a growl creeping in his voice, “we’re  _partners._  You can’t chain me into a pole because you don’t like how I do this. Where’s your key?”  
  
Harvey jingles the keys in his pockets, and Jim makes a sound that’s very close to a pissed-off cat hissing, yanking at the handcuffs again.  
  
Harvey leans forward, close to Jim, but not too close. He says, “Nope. You’re going to wait here like a good boy, Jim. I’m going to first call for backup, and then I’m going to the scene myself, and then I’ll give you the keys. You can whine about this afterward, but there’s going to be a zero percent death rate on this one and the captain’s going to back off.”  
  
Jim opens his mouth to protest, then closes it, his mouth set into a line, the curve of his jaw tight. He knows that arguing isn’t going to work on Harvey, but he continues to glare, his eyes dark and obstinate. Harvey feels a tug somewhere at the bottom of his stomach, and his gaze follows the side of Jim’s arm to the metal curled around his wrist. There’s already red marks on skin where Jim struggled with the cuffs.  
  
“Be good,” Harvey says to Jim, as he turns to call the GCPD. “Don’t scream for help like a little girl.  _Stay._ ”

* * *

  
  
Harvey does wind up shooting the suspect, but the ambulance comes in time for him - he’ll be ship-shape for jail in no time. Captain Essen doesn’t bitch at him when he dumps the completed paperwork on her desk, and when he finally comes back for Jim, he’s greeted with a grumpy, “Sure took your time.”  
  
Jim has sunk into a sitting position, slumped against the pole, his clothes rumpled. In retrospect, it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave a GCPD cop vulnerable in plain sight like this, but he knows that Jim can take care of himself. He’s still got his gun on him, after all.  
  
“Shut up,” Harvey says cheerfully, tossing Jim the keys. “Hey, I’m actually proud of you, kid. You demonstrated patience like a regular human being.”  
  
Jim unlocks the cuffs, hands them back to Harvey. He’s rubbing his wrist, and when he looks up at Harvey, that familiar frustration and exasperation is still on his face, but there’s...something else, something like confusion, his forehead furrowed in consternation.   
  
With a jolt, Harvey remembers gruffly saying,  _good boy_  to Jim, and he wants to say it again, to solidify the moment, to claim it, to reignite that pull in his gut that felt like the world was dropping open. Which doesn’t make any fucking sense.  
  
Harvey lets out a breath. He’s not one for apologies, and can’t see himself saying  _I won’t do that again_  because he's not the type to make promises, so instead he says, “Drinks are on me tonight, alright, kid?,” and Jim seems to relax by his side - they’re partners, in the end, and after all, Harvey was just trying to make a point.  
  
They walk almost shoulder-to-shoulder to the bar, the polluted evening sky of Gotham looming overhead.


End file.
